Intrigued By Kindness
by Thursday Addams
Summary: Hiei takes a break from his missions from Mukuro and ends up in the human world. He sees Keiko and ends up following her. HieixKeiko ONESHOT its better than it sounds please R


Intrigued By Kindness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

Hiei was currently in the human world. He wasn't doing any assignments for Mukuro at the moment, and as long as he was back in time to do his job she let him wander wherever he pleased. Usually he would just stop by the ice world to make sure Yukina was alright, ot go find some weak demons to kill, but today was different. He had already gone to check on Yukina and he got enough training with Mukuro. Kurama had found a way to get to the human world so he could visit his mother and he had showed Hiei the way. At the time Hiei had scoffed and said that he wouldn't ever want to visit the human world anyway, but now he understood why Kurama had shown him. He needed a vacation. He found it relaxing to stand on top of buildings and watch the humans pass. Their lives seemed so simple compared to his. He found comfort in their simplicity.

There was a time when he would've stood there hating the humans and wanting to kill them for being weak and stupid, but Yusuke had shown him that most humans were not weak or stupid. He felt a burst of pain in his chest as he thought about Yusuke. Yusuke had been killed in the Makai Tournament by Yomi. (A/N: For those of you who have not seen the end of the series, Yusuke does NOT kill Yomi, but in my fic he does) Although he would never admit it out loud Yusuke had been a good friend and ally, and Hiei missed him a lot. Kurama had told Keiko and Kuwabara about Yusuke's passing when he went back to the human world the first time. Speaking of Keiko, Hiei spotted her in the crowd below. He had been standing on top of Yusuke's school and it had just let out.

Hiei jumped to a nearby tree to get a closer look. Keiko was talking to some of her friends and she looked happy, but after she and her friends had gone their seperate ways her expression turned to a sad one. Hiei was curious as to what was wrong so he followed her. As she walked along her expression grew sadder and sadder until she eventually started crying.

"Oh Yusuke, life just isn't the same without you." Hiei heard Keiko whisper. Yusuke had been Keiko's best friend practically her whole life, so it made sense to him that she would still be upset over her death. She continued to cry until she reached her house and she ran inside. Hiei watched her from a nearby tree as she ran into her dining room and sat down at the table. As soon as she sat at the table she completely broke down. Hiei felt bad for her. He knew the pain she felt.

After a while she stopped crying but she still looked sad. Without thinking, Hiei jumped from the tree to the ground and then jumped through the open dining room window. Keiko looked surprised at first, but quixkly snapped out of it.

"H-hey Hiei, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I smell salt. You've been crying." Hiei stated.

"I just still miss Yusuke." Keiko admitted. Keiko had always been nice to Hiei, despite his cold attitude, and this fact had always bewildered him. Even though she could be scary when she was angry, she was a kind and caring person. It made Hiei sad to see her upset.

"Crying is useless and weak. The detective is gone and no amount of crying will bring him back." Hiei said. Keiko stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide. Then she slapped him.

"You jerk!" She shouted. Hiei was stunned. Strong as he was her slap still stung like hell. He was also surprised that she dared to slap him. He could've killed her for that if he wanted to and she knew it. Her slapping him was gutsy, gutsy, but foolish. It was...hot. Strong demons cowered in fear of him, yet a simple defenseless human girl had the nerve to slap him. Never before had he encountered someone like her. Hiei smirked.

"I-I'm sorry Hiei. It wasn't right of me to slap you, and your right. Yusuke's gone for good and I shouldn't cry about it. Keiko said after a long uncomfortable silence. Hiei's smirk grew wider until it was almost a smile. Hiei stepped forward a bit until he was dangerously close to her, and to Keiko's surprise as well as his own, he pulled her into a hug. He felt her tense a little, but then she hugged him back. She kissed his neck lightly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hiei." She whispered.

Thursday: This was my first HieiKeiko fic and I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
